Dauntless or Amity
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: Wes Keene has a choice. Will he stay in Amity or go with the pretty blonde Abnegation to Dauntless? read and review.
1. Wait for it

**Dauntless or Amity?**

Chapter 1

Aptitude tests today. Is that why I am worried? I might leave my family here in Amity to find a new family. The Keene house was restless this morning. My mother was crying, my father was pacing, and my little sister was doing as she normally did. She got everyone up and ready to go to school today. We all know where her aptitude will lie. I am sitting at the table eating my cereal when she comes in and takes my bowl. "Hey! I'm not done with that." I say.

"Now you are. Your bag is ready by the door. I also made your lunch." she says as she skips off to do the dishes before we leave. Lillie was so cute but scary. She can be a ten year old girl then a mother in five seconds. I go to the door and pick up my yellow backpack. It is full of everything I need, even a sack lunch. I look inside to find my favorite. Lillie was the best. I hear my older brothers rush down the stairs to get breakfast. "Watch out Wes, you're in the way of our breakfast." said Caz as he pushed me out of the way. Ash was there to pick me up. "Now Caz don't start a fight, you may be made for Dauntless but right now you are Amity. That means you are peaceful." Ash said.

Ash the only true Amity in this household, Caz would prefer Dauntless over Amity but me, Wes Keene, know about his longing for Erudite. My parents never left. They were friends in their childhoods and grew up together. They didn't plan on having triplets but it happened, Caz, Ash, and then Wes, in that order. Then when we were five they brought little Lillie home. Now we are sixteen and ready to live our own lives. It going to be tough for them but the will survive.

"Thank you Lillie for the wonderful breakfast." Caz said. The only time he is nice is when he is complementing on Lillie's cooking and only her. We clean up and get our bags. The bus stop is not far just about a block away so we walk. No need for cars to drive such a short way. They are used for the harvests and deliveries. "Ash, Caz, Wes, good luck today, Lillie just have fun." our father said as he kissed us on each of our heads.

As we waited for the bus a few Abnegation showed up. There were four of them. By the look if it the blonde-ish ones were related. The girl though was quite something. Her hair was up in the usual knot at the base of her neck. "Hi, I'm Wes and you are?" I say.

"I am Beatrice Prior." said the girl. I was going so say something else but the bus was here. I climbed up and sat down. Beatrice's brother gave up his seat at the next stop. We arrived at school five minutes later. I tried to catch up with Beatrice but a Candor man was in my way.

It was almost lunch, almost time for the aptitude test. Ash wasn't worried. Caz was busy catching up with some friends, while I was sweating buckets. While we waited for our names to be called Ash, Caz, and Caz's "girlfriend" played a little hand game to pass the time. Caz's girlfriend, Emily, pulled me into the game too. Soon almost all the Amity in my grade was playing. But soon everyone left. My brothers went in with the last group, so I was left alone with the Abnegation girl, Beatrice, and a few Erudites. Our names were called and into the room we went.


	2. Aptitude Tests

**Dauntless or Amity?**

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the mirrored room shaking. Will this be the end of Lillie's fantastic meals? What if I don't have an aptitude for any of the factions? Will I end up factionless? With all of the questions running through my mind I was too nervous to even speak. "Hello. Are you Wes Keene?" said a man in Abnegation grey. I nodded. "Have a seat." the man said motioning to the dentist looking chair. "My name is Robert Walter…." this man went on explain everything (in detail) what he was going to do. I just sat there scared as a cat near water. He finally stops and gives me some liquid to drink. I catch a glimpse of Robert placing wires to his head, before it goes dark.

I was back in the cafeteria. There were two baskets in front of me. One held a hunk of cheese the other was a knife. "Chose." said a female voice. I decided to take the cheese. Then I heard a bark and saw a dog. It was foaming at the mouth. I threw the hunk of cheese at the feet of the dog. It sniffed it and gobbled it up. It came over to me looking for more. I gently patted it on the head. "Doggie!" A little girl in a yellow sundress yelled. She ran over to the dog. The dog's hair stood up to a point. I panicked. The dog was going to attack the little girl. I jumped in front of the dog, tackling it to the ground. "Go!" I yelled. The little girl just looked at me with tears in her eyes. She said," thank you." Then the scene vanished.

Now I found myself in a bus. It was like the one I rode to school in this morning. I was next to a man who was reading a newspaper. "Do you know this man?" He asked with a smoker's breath.

"No sir." I say. The man did look familiar.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling down the paper to get a look at me.

"I am sure sir." I say now aware that I am lying.

"You know him. You could save me!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know him." this was the last thing I said?

I wake up in the mirrored room. Robert was unplugging the wires. "That went well." He came around to where I was facing. "Let me tell you something you will have a very hard choice tonight okay." Robert taped me on the back toward the door. Once I was out I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my house. By the time I got to the door I was out of breath. I knew that the test was not real. I could feel it. I know what I am from the newspapers my father gets. I am Divergent.


	3. Running Home

Dauntless or Amity?

Chapter 3

I was still sitting on the porch when my father opened the door looking for me. "Hey Dad." I said.

"Wes, what are you doing on the porch? You are supposed to be on the bus home from the tests." he said sitting down next to me.

"I ran home." I say. He nodded. I ran home from school often. I often ran short races with our next door neighbor, Sarah, along the street. He just sat there with his arm over my shoulders knowing what was coming next. I did too. It was a really hard thing to do, leave your family for what you are good at. I don't want to leave, but I have a future with that girl I can feel it. Somehow we just have a connection. "Wes I already had this talk with both your brothers and I'm not ready to give it to your sister. Your mother and I love you very much. It is your choice. Okay? No matter what you choose we will visit you on visiting day. Wes Keene I think, and I'm saying this as your father, you have a great future ahead of you."

"Thanks Dad." I said hugging him.

"Let's get dinner before Caz eats it all." he joked as we got up and went inside.

Dinner was silent tonight. Our parents couldn't know about our aptitude tests. Ash and Lille washed the dishes after. Then we separated into our rooms. Once my door was closed I just stood there. There was nothing for me to do. I am not Candor, Abnegation, or Erudite, I hope. I am either Dauntless or Amity. Those are the two words that keep bouncing around in my head. Should I stay with my family? Or should I leave for good and there is no turning back. I fell face down on my bed knowing that the waterworks were starting. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	4. Choose Wisely

Dauntless or Amity?

Chapter 4

I woke up with the clothes from yesterday on. But someone kindly has removed my shoes. I sit up and stretch the sleepiness away. My mother has already put out a nicer red shirt than the rest on my shirts. I grab it and jump in the shower. It feels good. Once I was dressed I went to get food, besides this might just be the last meal I have with my family. I help Lillie put out the dishware. Then the rest of my family comes out. My mother and I share encouraging smiles. There was nothing better than having one last breakfast with your family.

We walk to the bus and get out at the hub. We get on the elevator while the Abnegation climbs the stairs. The room is almost empty but more people will file in soon. Ash, Caz, and I get in our spots. Ash will go first but not till the "Ks". I notice that Beatrice and her brother are here too. Marcus Eaton stands up and formally welcomes us. He gives the speech each sixteen year old and their parents here every year. He starts calling names. Sarah, who is my neighbor, was next. She decided to stay in Amity. The there was this Dauntless kid James Tucker. He chooses to transfer to Candor. Beatrice's brother was next. He hesitated for a minute then his blood dripped into the bowl of water. I could see betrayal on Beatrice's face.

She walked up and gripped the knife. She sliced her hand and held it to the left. A drop of blood drips on the carpet in between them. We hear the sizzle of blood on the coals. Beatrice' transferred to Dauntless. The line kept getting shorter. Closer to Ash, Caz, and me. In no time it was Ash's turn. He takes the knife form Marcus. Ash slides it along his palm. His hand to the left. His blood drips on the glass of Candor. That was not expected. He was the only one with all the qualities for Amity. He could go and marry Sarah in Amity. Caz was next. He had a harder time moving his hand toward the faction of his choice. His blood lands in the water of Erudite. Now my parents will have no kids at home when Lillie leaves.

I walk up to the bowls. Marcus hands me the knife. I hold it to my chest. Do I give my parents what they want or follow her? I close my eyes as I cut my palm and hear it sizzle along the coals. The same sound her's made. That sound gave me so much relief. I don't look at my siblings as I pass to stand at the Dauntless section. I find that she is standing next to me. She has tears in her eyes. I grab her hand and see a small smile flash across her face. We wait like this.

After the ceremony and people start heading out the dauntless start running. We run down the stairs. Beatrice and I run down the stairs holding hands. Until we reach the first floor. then the Dauntless behind us crash forward. They break us apart and take Beatrice with them. I am almost at the back of the group. when we suddenly stop.


	5. The Train

Dauntless or Amity?

Chapter 5

I crashed into the person in front of me when the group suddenly stopped. I was too short to see where I was. The Dauntless started to form a line. I follow suit. I found myself facing the train tracks. Beatrice is not far to my left. I hear the train before I see it. The Dauntless at the front get ready to run.

My hair whips in my face as the engine rolls past. Now the Dauntless start to run with a car. I see Beatrice start to too. I run after her. She grabs hold of the hale on the side of the car and tries to swing in the car. A dark skinned Candor transfer helps her up. I found myself lagging behind. The train will not slow down for a transfer like me. I give it all I got. I have to be with her. I trip over a rock a stumble. The train is too far ahead of me. I sink to the ground. There's no hope for me. I knew I was not important. My brothers will be.

I sat there in the middle of the tracks until I realize what I am. I am factionless.

**Beatrice POV**

I look over my shoulder. There is that boy from the bus station the one who held my hand at the ceremony. He falls to his knees next to the tracks and becomes smaller and smaller. He puts his face in his hands. "Are you alright?" the Candor girl asked. I nod. "I'm Christina." she says, offering me her hand. I still felt the warmth of his palm against mine when I firmly shook Christiania's hand. "I'm Beatrice." I say. Our hair whips in our mouths and we don't say anymore until the Dauntless start to jump off.

We jump off the train onto a rooftop. I hear sobs. A girl is crying and looking over the edge of the roof. I take a peak. Another transfer is on the ground with all her limbs in awkward positions.

After that I volunteer to jump of the roof first. A Candor boy keeps making rude comments. I stand on the edge of the roof and look down. There is a big hole filled with blackness. I have no idea at what is at the bottom. The next moment I feel the wind as I fall to the hole. My breath gets caught. There's a net at the bottom. A net. I grab the nearest hand. I get pulled up by a young man with dark blue eyes, a dreaming, and sleeping color.


	6. A New Lover

**Accidental Love**

Peter's pov

Chapter 1

I realized that I liked the Stiff, when and how I did not know. I was jealous of her even. Her feelings toward Al I did not like, but she is brave, standing up for him and for her friend Christina. I don't know how she can do such big brave things for such a little girl. But her feelings toward Al, that was a big question, comforting him at night? Did she like him? "No." I tell myself. She is just his friend. I think she is perfect. Not just anyone could match up to her. Even if she is a Stiff.

Today we are fighting again. I look at the chalkboard and spot my name. Edward was written next to it. Then I look for her name. When I found it I saw that the space next to her name was blank. Again. When will Four let her fight? Is he scared she will get hurt? Does he have feelings for her? "No" I tell myself again. As I wait for my turn I look at her. She is so small and fragile. Is this why I like her? She could never compare to me the big bad bully from Candor. Does she know about my feelings toward her? I snap out of my trance and see who called my name. "Peter it is your turn or did you forget what we are doing today." Four says, "It is your turn to fight Edward." I feel myself go red and step on to the mat." Weakling" I say to Edward. We circle the mat for a while with our hands up as Four had shown us. He takes the first punch. I block it. "He is going to have to do better" I say to myself. I punch at him and my fist connects with his jaw. Edward takes a step back rubbing his jaw. I punch again and he blocks it leaving his bottom half open. I kick. He goes down groaning. I win, and then I look at the Stiff. She is just standing there an aware of what just happened. I look where she was looking and I see Four. Four? Why Four? She should be with me. I'm an honest boy and I'll be honest with her. I will ask her on a date later after training. I hope she will say yes.


End file.
